Always Mine
by MiMiReiDoMi
Summary: When Tamaki "kills" Kyoya's favorite laptop, he doesn't speak to the king. When Tamaki will try to give Kyoya everything, he finds a small surprise. YAOI-ish


**Well, I hope you like it. That's all I gotta say. DLI, DRI**

**Don't Like It, Don't Read It! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC!**

XXXX

"Wee!" Honey shouted as he jumped into the pool. The Host club was on vacation at one of Kyoya's family resorts. Everyone was having fun. Even Haruhi who had been reluctant to come at first. Tamaki climbed out of the pool and walked over to Kyoya who was researching.

"Kyoya, come play with us!" Kyoya looked up slowly.

"No thanks you, I am doing important business." Tamaki pouted.

"Why?" He whined. He leaned over Kyoya's shoulder to see what he was doing. Drip. Drip. Bzzzzz. The laptop screen went blank. Tamaki blinked and slowly moved back as Kyoya stood slowly and glared at him. *Storm clouds above his head.*

"Baka! You just killed my favorite laptop! I hate you!" Kyoya stormed off into the house. Tamaki slowly blinked back tears. He turned to look at everyone else.

"Goodness, you've messed up big time now." Haruhi said. Tamaki looked at her in disbelief.

"I didn't mean too." Haruhi shrugged.

"Go apologize. You might make him feel better," Tamaki nodded and ran off. When he reached Kyoya's room, he knocked on the door.

"Kyoya? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'll get you a new one okay? Kyoya?" Nothing was heard for a while and so Tamaki walked away. The next day when Tamaki reached the dining room, Kyoya stood up. Without a word he walked away. Tamaki reached out an arm to grab him but only grasped at air. Kyoya just kept waking. Tamaki sat down at the table looking sad,

"Haruhi, I think Kyoya is mad at me. What do I do? I apologized but he wouldn't say anything to me. Help me!" Haruhi shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never seen him like this. Later when we go shopping, you can stay here and keep him company." Tamaki looked at her and sighed,

"Alright."

XXXX

"Haruhi, bring us something back okay?" Haruhi nodded and left with Mori, Honey, and the twins. Tamaki went back in and looked around. What to do he thought. He was still thinking when a voice floated down from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Tamaki, get me some Gatorade, will you?" Tamaki was so glad that Kyoya was talking to him that he didn't care that Kyoya was ordering him around. He got the Gatorade and noticed that Haruhi had not given Kyoya his dessert so he brought it up too. He opened the bedroom door and looked around. He saw Kyoya on the bed and slowly walked over.

"Kyoya, I brought you the Gatorade and something Haruhi had taught us to make earlier. She called it strawberries and cream in a cup." Kyoya opened his eyes and sat up. He took a sip of Gatorade. He noticed Tamaki staring at him and turned.

"Yes?" Tamaki blushed and stood.

"Nothing, I'm going to go get some water and leave you alone."  
"Oh? And who said I wanted to be alone." Tamaki slowly turned and sat back down. Water would have to wait. Kyoya took another sip of Gatorade and put the glass down. He leaned over and brushed his lips against the kings. Tamaki blinked in confusion, opened his mouth to say something when Kyoya kissed him. Tamaki's eyes widened when he tasted the Gatorade Kyoya had just drink. When they parted, Tamaki was bright red.

"W-what was that f-for?" Kyoya looked up at Tamaki's face with fierce yet glazed eyes. He pulled at Tamaki's waist and he fell onto the bed. His lips crashing against Kyoya's as he landed on top of him. Kyoya flipped him over so that he was on top. He stopped the kiss and grinned.

"I think you owe me this much for killing my favorite computer. Besides, you don't have anything else to do while all the others are gone. Tamaki's eyes glazed over as Kyoya started kissing him again. The kisses trailed down his neck and to the base of his shoulder. Kyoya unbuttoned both of their shirts and threw them to the side. Tamaki moaned when Kyoya ran a hand over his chest, rubbing his nipples slowly. Kyoya removed Tamaki's jeans and boxers so that he was completely naked and Kyoya still half dressed, His hands traveled lower and lower as Tamaki began to moan at every single touch Kyoya placed on his body. Suddenly, Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's hands and pushed him up.

"Why am I the only one naked?" He pushed Kyoya onto his back and stripped him of his clothes slowly, enjoying the task. Tamaki slowly lowered his hips and started grinding their dripping erections together. Kyoya gasped out in pleasure when Tamaki took his length in his hands and ran his fingers up and down. It took all he could to stop him and flip Tamaki over on his back. Kyoya grabbed the dessert that Tamaki had brought up and dipped two fingers inside till his finger was fully coated in cream. He ran his finger along the inside of his thigh then bended over and licked it off. Tamaki jerked in pleasure and whined for more. Kyoya licked his fingers clean and shock his head. When Tamaki protested, Kyoya smirked.

"Don't worry; I have something better for you." He reached into a small drawer and took out a yellow colored tube. Tamaki watched as Kyoya squirted some onto his hand and touched himself. Tamaki moaned and blushed when Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"You like watching me don't you?" When he didn't get a reply, he kept going. When he had finished, Kyoya kneeled over Tamaki who was still staring at him with lust filled eyes.

"Go on. I want to know what you can do." Tamaki slowly broke out of his daze and gripped Kyoya's hips in his hands. Tamaki slowly licked at the tip of Kyoya's length and tasted cherry.

"Damn it Tamaki, stop teasing me." Tamaki grinned and took his whole length in his mouth. He heard Kyoya moan and started to lick at him. Tamaki gasped when a hand gripped his own erection and prepare him as well. Yelping in pain when teeth scrapped over his own length. He felt Kyoya smirk and start to go up and down. Tamaki followed the same movements and both came in each others mouths at the same time. Swallowing, Tamaki removed himself from Kyoya and leaned against the bed posts, Kyoya leaned against his chest the both of them still in a daze. When someone knocked on the door. They both turned to each other and Kyoya got up, pulled on some pants and turned to the door. He opened it and their stood Haruhi. She blinked up at him and slowly turned away.

"I won't tell the others but you better forgive Tamaki." With that she walked down the stairs. Kyoya turned and blinked when he didn't see Tamaki in the bed. He heard water running and went into the bathroom. He slipped into the shower and gave Tamaki a hug.

"Haruhi knows though she says she won't tell if I forgive you." Tamaki turned and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So, do you forgive me?" Kyoya grinned.

"If you promise to give me your body till the end of summer. Promise?" Tamaki nodded and grinned.

"Promise."

XXXX

**Well, it's my first OHSHC story so please R&R. Thx! **


End file.
